A Game of Spin the Bottle
by Lost In My Own Relm
Summary: Arthur Kirkland isn't happy to be at the party Alfred threw to celebrate their last year at Gauken High. He's even less happy when he's forced to play "Spin the Bottle" with someone he hates


Arthur hated parties. The loud and terrible music, the obnoxious people, the cramped rooms full of kissing people, not to mention all the alcohol that he couldn't consume for several reasons. The only reason he had agreed to come to this one was because his close friend Alfred had begged him to come to the point where Arthur couldn't even go to the library (a place Alfred claimed he was allergic to) to study without his American friend pleading him to show up. So far, it had been a mistake. Dreadful music blasted through the speakers so loud that Arthur couldn't hear himself think. Gilbert and Matthias were bartending, and the liquor was calling to him. But as much as he wanted it, Arthur couldn't afford to get drunk with all these perverted classmates running around. So he just sat on the couch with a glass of water, waiting for the party to end.

"Yo Artie! Why aren't you having fun?" a voice called out over the music, and Arthur turned around to see Alfred approaching him. Comically large neon green sunglasses sat over his regular ones, and glow sticks hung around his neck and wrists. Arthur didn't understand the appeal of the accessories. They were very stupid looking in his opinion.

"I've told you before, I don't find entertainment in these get-togethers" Arthur said honestly. The American's face dropped.

"Why not? Dude, we're going to play some games. You should do it with us!" Alfred said as he sipped his coke. Arthur raised a bushy eyebrow.

"What kind of games?" he asked suspiciously.

"Only really fun ones! You have to play! Oh, and if you don't" Alfred said, dropping his voice, "I'll tell everyone about that stuffed unicorn that you sleep with" Arthur rolled his eyes. There was no way Alfred would let him get away from this conversation unharmed.

"Okay fine. But that doesn't mean I'm going to enjoy it" Arthur growled. Alfred pumped his fist in victory. He grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled him off the couch, shouting over the crowd on 'how Arthur was going to have the greatest time of his boring life' and such. He dragged Arthur into a smaller room where a few others were. Of course it was mostly his least favorite people in that room. Gilbert, Antonio, Bella, Lovino, Elizabeta, Kiku, Ivan, Michelle, Yao, and the worst, Francis Bonnefoy. Arthur hated him. Francis was obnoxious, perverted, self-obsessed to no extent, and by far the worst person he had ever had the displeasure of knowing. Alfred gathered them around in a circle on the floor.

"Hey Ivan, you done yet?" Alfred asked the Russian. Ivan nodded as he sipped the last drops from a vodka bottle before handing it to Alfred. The bottle was placed in the middle of the circle. "Okay boys and girls, it's time to relive a childhood game to celebrate out last year in high school. So we're playing spin the bottle! Who wants to start?" Arthur felt nervous. He knew how the game worked, but he had never actually played it. And he really hoped he didn't have to tonight.

"I'll start!" Antonio volunteered. The Spaniard gave the bottle a turn, and it slowly turned to a stop at Lovino. The Italian turned red. "Lovino, come on!" Antonio prodded as he leaned forward.

"Shut up Spanga" Lovino growled as he planted a kiss on the boy's lips. The girls and aww-ed at the peck while Arthur saw Kiku snap a picture out of the corner of his eye.

"My turn!" Gilbert shouted as he reached for the bottle, but Elizabeta beat him to it. The Hungarian girl whipped the bottle around before it pointed its neck at Gilbert. The two both glared at each other before leaning in and barley touching lips. As they departed, Gilbert mumbled something about her being 'lucky for kissing the awesome him' which resulted in him getting smacked in the head with a frying pan.

"Your turn, Arthur!" Alfred said, and Arthur rolled his eyes. He gave the bottle a half-hearted spin. As it twirled around, Arthur prayed that it would land on Bella or Michelle or anyone but Francis. The bottle slowly turned for a last time before coming to a stop at Francis. Arthur's heart dropped. Why couldn't it have been Kiku or even Alfred? Why stupid, frog-faced Francis?

"Pucker up Arthur" Francis said, batting his eyes in a most ridiculous manner.

"Shut up you wanker" Arthur growled as he squeezed his eyes shut, preparing himself for the horror about to come. Their lips were millimeters apart when he decided. "I can't do it" Arthur said as he leaned away from the approaching French lips. Everyone let out a 'boo' as he stood up.

"Why not?" Alfred whined. Arthur shrugged.

"I just simply refuse to kiss this disgusting frog" he said calmly.

"Maybe if you kiss him, he'll turn into a prince!" Bella suggested. The group laughed, but Arthur didn't find it funny. Francis was too self-conceited and kinky to ever be one of the princes mentioned in fairy tales. Those were kind and romantic, unlike that cheese head.

"Arthur, you have to kiss him before the party ends!" Gilbert called.

"There's nothing forcing me to" Arthur shot back.

"I'll tell everyone your secret if you don't!" Alfred yelled, causing a vein on Arthur's forehead to start bulging. Alfred was so obnoxious when it came to these sorts of things.

"Shut up, you bloody gits!" Arthur shouted as he exited the room. As the door slammed shut and the terrible music filled his eardrums, he started to feel a little bad. They were probably all talking about him, about how he never had any fun and probably hadn't had his first kiss, which wasn't a lie. But he certainly didn't want to kiss Francis. Arthur grabbed a glass of water and made his way out of the party. He needed somewhere quiet to be alone. He climbed up the emergency exit stairs to the roof of Gauken High's dorm rooms. He could still hear the sounds of the party going on below him, but he tried to tune it out. Arthur lay down and gazed at the stars. Their little lights twinkled against the deep blue sky, making different patterns with their lights. He was so enthralled with the stars that he didn't hear Francis come on to the roof until he spoke.

"Nice night isn't it?" he said as he sat down. Arthur scooted away.

"Yah, I guess" Arthur grumbled. Why the hell was Francis here?

"Listen Arthur, Alfred seems quite serious about revealing your secret, whatever it is, so I came to help you out. If you want, I'll tell them we kissed."

"I don't need your help. I'll solve the problem on my own, thank you very much" Arthur said as he crossed his arms.

"Whatever you say" Francis rolled his eyes. It was a moment of silence before a star shot across the sky.

"T.A.R.D.I.S" Arthur breathed.

"Hm?" Francis asked.

"Oh, well, when a star shoots across the sky, some believe it's the Doctor traveling in the T.A.R.D.I.S. It's said that if you make a wish, then one day, he'll come and answer your wish."

"Is that so?"

"Yah, but it doesn't matter to someone like you. You Frenchies are all the same: too obsessed with yourselves to even notice anything else." Arthur muttered.

"Oh, but that's not true. I looked up from my fabulous face to notice you" Francis said, "And I was quite disappointed when you refused to kiss me." What was he talking about? Didn't he hate Arthur in the same way Arthur hated him?

"What are you talking about? We hate each other! It's always been that way since we met! Since when did it change?"

"It never did. I always like you. You were just too stuck in your stuffy books and horrible food to notice" Francis teased. Arthur turned red involuntarily. Francis was lying, he had to be. Never had they gone a day without arguing! Francis couldn't possibly like him.

"You're lying, you cheesy-monkey!" Arthur argued.

"Well, black sheep of Europe, would you like me to prove you wrong once again?" Francis asked. Arthur shrugged. What could this French boy do to change his mind?

"Sure, go right ahead- he was cut off by a swift kiss from Francis. It was very sweet and soft and tasted of chardonnay. Arthur was too stunned to object, or even notice that Elizabeta and Kiku were taking pictures with their phones. He just slowly closed his eyes and let it happen. When it ended, Francis let out a small chuckle.

"I guess that mad man in the blue box granted my wish after all" he said softly, "Well, was that so bad?"

"No, I guess it wasn't" Arthur admitted.

"Do you still think I hate you?"

"…. No"

"Good, now let's get back to the party" Francis started to get up, but Arthur yanked him back down.

"Stay" he asked, though it sounded more like a command.

"Can we kiss again if I stay? You're very good, if I do say so myself" Francis complimented. Arthur nodded. The French boy chuckled before giving the Brit a longer kiss. During that, Arthur realized the party wasn't a mistake. He actually kind of enjoyed it. Sure, Francis was obnoxious, perverted, self-obsessed to no extent, but he was also a very good kisser.


End file.
